Day Down by The Lake
by writersandthemachine
Summary: Takes place during Harry's sixth year. Harry convinces Ginny to take a break from her studying for a cute date down by the lake.


**This takes place in Harry's sixth year. In the** _ **Half-Blood Prince**_ **Harry mentions a lunchtime date he had with Ginny around the time of her O.W.L.s. This is what I imagined went down. Enjoy!**

Harry couldn't help the triumphant feeling that seemed etched in his heart permanently. He'd done it, he had really done it. After months of silent agony, Harry had finally gotten Ginny to go out with him.

Things were going way better than Harry had even hoped for. Ron was of course slightly disgruntled every time he saw Harry and Ginny act too "nauseating", but that was only normal. After all, Harry was Ron's best friend and Ginny his sister.

Harry was obviously very smitten with Ginny, but the only issue was that Harry hardly ever got to spend time with her. Ginny's O.W.L.s were fastly approaching, and Ginny spent all her time cooped up in the library.

It was a beautiful June morning, and Harry deemed it depressing that Ginny would be spending it in the dank atmosphere of the library, filled with emotionally challenged students.

Ginny was immersed in a book about charms and wand movements when Harry cornered her.

"Harry, I'm serious! I've got to get at least seven O.W.L.s because I don't think I'll survive if Ron has more than me." GInny protested.

Harry chuckled, "You'll do fine, you're studying almost as hard as Hermione did! Not quite as hard I guess, but she's impossible to beat."

"Thanks, Harry, you've just given me a new objective! Beat Hermione." She grinned as Harry muttered something like, "You've twisted my words!" or "10 O.W.L.s, do you want a death wish?"

Ginny gave a small laugh. She longed to spend time with Harry, but the stress of the examinations was really hitting her.

Harry gave an annoyed glance, and Ginny could tell that he was on the verge of giving up.

Looking dejected, Harry was about to leave when a thought crossed his mind. Looking slyly at Ginny, he said, "Why don't you take your studying outside? It's a beautiful day."

She smiled at him, knowing this was an attempt to pry her away from her studying, but Ginny caved.

"Fine," she muttered, trying her best to look annoyed, but she knew it wasn't very convincing. She was delighted to spend time with him.

Harry smiled and looped his arm around Ginny's waist, using his other to help carry her books.

They arrived at the lake, and it was really a rather nice day. Ginny found a pleasant spot in the shade, and she plopped down on the grass. Harry swooped in quickly and joined her.

There they remained, talking and laughing. Ginny's face was red with laughter, and she felt perfectly content.

"You know," she said, a spark of mischief in her eyes, "I don't remember having this much fun with Michael or Dean".

"That's because they weren't me." Harry said, matter-of-factly. "I'm the only one for you."

Ginny beamed at this statement, then she laughed as another thought entered her head.

"I also think it's because my idiotic red head brother isn't constantly swarming me." she added huffily.

Harry shot her an incredulous look. "This has not been constantly swarming us?" Harry exclaimed, thinking of all the times they had been interrupted by Ron.

"You have no idea what it was like before," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "He tries to restrain himself, because he trusts you."

Harry couldn't help but feel extremely pleased with himself after this statement. "You're safe with me then!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as he smirked, but she couldn't help herself. She grabbed the front of his robes and Harry's lips came crashing onto hers. She felt his hands rest on her lower back as he pulled Ginny closer. They snogged there in the peaceful field by the lake, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Oi!" Harry heard Ron utter. "What did I say about the snogging!"

Harry just then started to notice the people around him. Hermione was standing close to Ron, smirking but looking quite pink. Harry vaguely recognized Cho as she looked at him pointedly. A gaggle of 4th years glared at Ginny, and Harry noticed that Dean Thomas looked livid.

All these people gawked at Harry, but he didn't have a care in the world. Being with Ginny made him feel safe. He had momentarily forgot his tragic past and his upcoming dilemmas. He didn't care anymore as people stared. Harry realized none of it mattered. Only Ginny did.

With one swift movement he helped Ginny up and wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry mate," Harry whispered, trying to look apologetic even though he was feeling happier than he had in months.

Ron nodded, and to Harry's surprise, broke into a grin. Harry laughed and led Ginny back inside, where she insisted she needed to get some 'real studying done'. Harry grudgingly bid farewell as she resided once again in the library. He could hardly complain though, as he had just had the best day of his life.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback as I have some other one shots. Let me know if you want more!**


End file.
